ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
A Star Is Born (film)
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} A Star Is Born is an upcoming American musical romantic drama film directed by Bradley Cooper and written by Will Fetters, Cooper, Eric Roth, Irene Mecchi, Stephen J. Rivele and Christopher Wilkinson. It is a remake of the 1937 film of the same name. The film stars Cooper, Lady Gaga , Sam Elliott, Andrew Dice Clay and Dave Chappelle. It will be released on October 5, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is one of three remakes of the original 1937 version, with the first released in 1954 starring Judy Garland and James Mason and the second released in 1976 starring Barbra Streisand and Kris Kristofferson. Cast * Bradley Cooper as Jackson Maine * Lady Gaga as Ally * Sam Elliott as Bobby the benevolent manager to Jackson and Ally * Andrew Dice Clay as Lorenzo, Ally's father * Dave Chappelle as Noodles * Rebecca Field * Michael Harney as Wolfe, a limo driver * Rafi Gavron as Rez, a music producer * Lukas Nelson & Promise of the Real as Jackson's band * Shangela Laquifa Wadley * Willam Belli as Emerald * Anthony Ramos as Ramon Production In January 2011, it was announced that Clint Eastwood was in talks to direct Beyoncé in a third remake of the 1937 film A Star Is Born; however, the project was delayed due to Beyoncé's pregnancy. In April 2012, writer Will Fetters told Collider.com that the script was very inspired by Kurt Cobain. Talks with Leonardo DiCaprio, Will Smith, and Christian Bale failed to cast them, while Tom Cruise was still in talks. On October 9, 2012, Beyoncé left the project, Johnny Depp also rejected and Bradley Cooper was in talks to star. Eastwood was interested in Esperanza Spalding to play the female role. On March 24, 2015, Warner Bros. announced that Cooper was in final talks to make his directorial debut with the film, and potentially to star with Beyoncé, who was in talks to rejoin. Lady Gaga would star in the film. On August 16, 2016, it was reported that Gaga had been officially attached and the studio had green-lit the project to begin production early 2017. On November 9, 2016, it was reported that Ray Liotta was in talks to join the film in the role of the manager to Gaga's character which later went to Sam Elliott. On March 17, 2017, Elliott was added to the cast, with Andrew Dice Clay entering negotiations to play Lorenzo, the father of Gaga's character. In April 2017, Rafi Gavron, Michael Harney and Rebecca Field joined the cast of the film. Filming began on April 17, 2017 and ended on June 15, 2017. In May, Dave Chappelle was cast in the film. Soundtrack Along with the movie, there is also going to be a special soundtrack coming out under Interscope Records accompanying the movie. The soundtrack apparently contains of Lady Gaga singing, along with Bradley Cooper. The starting of the composing of the soundtrack is unknown but it is known that it has been finished by Lady Gaga in October of 2017. As claimed, 1/3 of the soundtrack has been co-written with DJ White Shadow and another song has been co-written with Diane Warren. Gallery Promotional Posters ASIB teaser poster 001.jpg|Teaser poster ASIB teaser poster 002.jpg ASIB logo.png ASIB character poster Ally 001.jpg|Lady Gaga as Ally ASIB character poster Jackson 001.jpg|Bradley Cooper as Jackson *Photography by Peter Lindbergh. International Posters ASIB Belgium teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Brazil character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Italy teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Japan Ally logo.png| ASIB Poland teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Russia teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Spain teaser poster 001.jpg| ASIB Turkey teaser poster 001.jpg| Promo Photoshoot ASIB Promo Shoot 005.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 006.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 007.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 001.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 002.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 003.jpg ASIB Promo Shoot 004.jpg *Photography by Peter Lindbergh. Promotional Images A Star is Born Still 001.jpg A Star is Born Still 002.jpg A Star is Born Still 003.jpg A Star is Born Still 004.jpg *Photography by Neal Preston. Videos File:A Star Is Born - Trailer 1 On the Set 4-18-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 18, 2017) 4-21-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 21, 2017) 4-25-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2017) 4-26-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2017) 5-2-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(May 2, 2017) 5-2-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 5-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(May 5, 2017) 5-5-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 002.jpg 5-8-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(May 8, 2017) 5-11-17 On the set of A Star is Born in LA 001.jpg|(May 11, 2017) 5-22-17 On the set of A Star is Born in LA 001.jpg|(May 22, 2017) 5-22-17 On the set of A Star is Born in LA 002.jpg 5-26-17 On the set of ASIB in LA 001.jpg|(May 26, 2017) Release Dates Links *Official website *IMDb *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Filmography